


Growth of the Soul

by NihilismPastry



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), F/M, Farmfell AU, Reverse Harem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: Sans and Papyrus own a small farm with their human mate. While they try to heal from the scars the Underground had left them with, they are forced to look at others from other universes and see just how unfair the game of life really is...





	Growth of the Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Skeleton Squatters and the Landlady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816140) by [Tyrant_Tortoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrant_Tortoise/pseuds/Tyrant_Tortoise). 



> Gore Level: Mild
> 
> Thought regarding torture and mentions of blood.

Papyrus smoked even though he never told his brother. The same habit that Sans found tedious, and a waste of precious money that they finally had in abundance. The days when they lived on the very edge of the soupy and corrosive dump were so foggy in his mind that Sans did all the remembering for him. So while his brother was conscious of every dime and penny that got spent in the household, and wrote every single expense down in a pocket sized notebook he kept in the pocket of that burly Carhart of his.

Papyrus flicked the cigarette away, and stomped on it with the heel of his well worn cowboy boot. The black mixed with the dyed red of the leather, and made another mark he would try to clean up for hours once the work they had to do was finally done. There were posts to put up, a few goats to milk, and he knew his brother wanted to slaughter the chickens before the rain started to pour down.

He stuck his hands into the pockets of his jeans, and stalked his way across the gravel driveway, and past the low sitting farmhouse. Inside he could see the human leaning against the old piano that he would occasionally play. Their stomach was swollen, and their clothes loose on their skin to help keep them and the baby comfortable. They were staring down fondly at a tattered baby name book for Monsters that Sans had found long ago when the Monsters finally signed the peace treaty with humanity. He thought it was fitting that after five years of constant war once the barrier broke, he managed to find them a good human mate and fill their womb with a child.

That new memories could be made after all the dust and ash that had clung to them both for over a millennia.

This life…

At times Papyrus thought it was far too peaceful. He was a Monster bred for war, and had been steeped in it for as long as he could remember. Even after his brother’s horrific accident, and the move away from the city and to this farm, he always found himself on patrol around the fifty acres they had. His bones just ached to slam some unsuspecting human into the ground, and to rip out their spine as a trophy of war. To feel the spray of blood against his face, and hear the screams and pleads for forgiveness before he silenced them for eternity..

Papyrus’s bones rattled and he shut his sockets. He could feel the flow of his magic accelerate in his bones, and he needed to stop it before he did something that he would regret later.

“what ya up to?”

Papyrus’s eye sockets opened, and he stared down at his brother. His maroon bandana was tied around his skull as per usual, hiding the fact that he was missing his entire lower jaw and that there were only sharp and curling fangs left behind. His hands were stuck in the pockets of his brown carhartt, and both his glowing eye lights were dim in his skull as his magic fought to adjust to the blazing sunlight overhead.

Papyrus shrugged and stuck his own hands into the pockets of his black jeans. “You’re going to go blind, Sans. You need to wear a hat or something.”

“hey, not everyone can pull of the fancy shmancy cowboy look like you.”

“I’m not even in nice clothes. They’re all terribly old and boring.”

He found most day clothes terribly boring. His black jeans, red cowboy boots, black t-shirt, and the red belt he was forced to wear thanks to his lean frame were all so very impractical. They weren’t enchanted so magic would easily kill him, and they wouldn’t stand a chance against any sort of weapons that humans enjoyed using. To be honest he was nervous in such clothes, and had taken to wearing leather when leaving the house for that very reason. It wasn’t something that would save him, but the heavier feel of it made him slightly less nervous in his day to day interactions with humans.

Papyrus sighed and glanced back to the long driveway behind him. “Did the land officers say they were coming today?”

“nah, changed the date.”

“Of course they did. Humans wouldn’t know how to be efficient even if you bred the ability into their DNA.”

Sans just shrugged as he always did, and stared off with an unconcerned expression. Papyrus almost wanted to goad his brother into one of their old yelling matches. It felt so unnatural for his brother to be this docile and quiet.

“know who’s coming over?”

Papyrus’s gaze traveled away from his brother and back down to Sans. “Who?”

“vanilla and the gang.” Papyrus could feel his magic accelerating once more as his brother spoke. “they got kicked out of that apartment rosie got ‘em. said they could stay here in the ol’ barn til they get back on their feet.”

“You want that trash around our mate?” Papyrus snapped. “One of them smokes, another thinks we’re an abomination, and then there’s those horrid nicknames! Do you THINK I want to be called ‘Scarecrow’? And you’re hardly a ‘Spade’!”  

Sans shrugged. “don’t like it either, but it’s what roise wants t’ do.”

His gaze shifted once more, and Papyrus felt his soul clench as he watched his precious human with that baby name book. Humans were too eager to help those that didn’t need or deserve help. Papyrus knew as well as Sans that the lot at the apartment could very well afford to pay for a new place. That they didn’t need to crash at their place at all, or even stay at the human’s old apartment for as long as they had previously…

He hated that fucking-

The screen door swung open with that whining creak that grated on the tall Monster’s nerves. He would have to remember to grease the damn thing before this place became an utter zoo.

The human pressed a hand against their baby bump with a bright smile. “Hey, dinner’s on!”

Sans waved to her. “comin’ in a sec, rosie.”

“Don’t you say that every night?”

Sans rolled his eye lights, and made a lewd gesture that earned a cackle from the human. They went back into the house, and left both Monsters out in the front yard. There were a few seconds of silence, before Sans gave a low sigh and hunched his shoulders more than he already did. Despite being nearly seven feet tall his brother looked so much shorter thanks to his habit.

  
“Paps,” his voice was low and tired. “just let it happen.”

 

“Don’t blame me when those are our final words.”

 

Sans slipped a gloved hand out of his pocket and made an x over his chest. “cross my soul and hope to dust.”

**Author's Note:**

> I made a new fic... Because APPARENTLY the Horrortale Sans x Reader x Farmatale Sans story wasn't enough. (It's still in the works, guys.) So now take these guys and their hurt/comfort field day... And fluffy tropes. LOTS of fluffy tropes. 
> 
> Know what isn't fluffy? My Twitter! https://twitter.com/NilPastry


End file.
